Substitute Mother
by Formosa
Summary: .. Don't even attempt to read this. No, seriously.


**Title:** Substitute Mother

**Author:** Jeni Black

**Warning:** Alternate Universe. This story is slightly related to my other one, which is called 'To Withstand the Shocks of Adversity', but can be read without having to read the other. This is _very_ much ahead of the current point of the story in the other one as well. A lot of spoilers are in here for the other story, so if you do not wish to

**Summary:** Harry Potter reflects on that one moment that could have possibly changed the way the war had ended. That one moment with his godmother, Delayna Black.

* * *

_"Men are what their mothers made them."_

--Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

I stood there at the podium, in front of the flashing cameras of the media, nervous to the bone. If there was ever one thing that I had resented doing, it was giving speeches. I knew I was influential in the wizarding world. That wasn't I bragging. That was I telling a fact. I was one of the most influential people in the entire world presently. Every word I say would be examined carefully by the public. The public finds mistakes easily.

I fumbled around with the papers in my hands and flashed nervous, though self-confident smiles to the crowd. I wasn't shy. I used to be, but when you get pushed into the spotlight almost every second of your life, it's hard not to get used to the crowds and those stares. Perhaps not every second, but it seems like my every movement, every meal, and everything I do every second of each of my years is being tracked down by the media for everyone to read about the following morning in the newspaper.

I cleared my throat, a signal for everyone to quiet down to a whisper. Their attention immediately focused on me, and I could almost hear a pin drop in the background somewhere. I opened my mouth to speak, but found I could not recite what I had written down on the paper. I tried to read it, but it kept on blurring in front of me. Damn it all! I should've attended the eye appointment yesterday. I cleared my throat awkwardly once again, and for the first time in a long time, I grew slightly uncomfortable with them staring at me.

**_Never let them know that you're nervous… A nervous leader would only cause worry to his people…_**

I remember those words clearly in my head. Composing myself, I endeavored to recite what I had written earlier from memory. Still, I could not remember the speech I had written late last night.

**_If an error occurs, improvise…_**

Yes, improvise. She had told him that it was best to improvise with the situation at hand. Carefully stitching words together mentally and approving them after a few moments, he began to speak. He surprised himself with the even voice that sounded in the Hall. "Hello, and welcome to the class of '98 graduation ceremony. Under normal circumstances, it would be the Headmaster speaking at the ceremony, but he is most unfortunately… deceased." It took a lot of my Gryffindor courage to get the last word past my lips. Many in the crowd bowed their heads in respect, and I mimicked them. Looking up again, I breathed deeply. What happens next?

**_If unable to think for yourself, let your mind wander to start you off…_**

"Also under normal circumstances, a speech would be spoken at this time," I continued. "But I feel that the topic I had written about is completely off the subject, now that I reread it. Hermione always did the editing for me." I managed a smile. Others in the audience that had known of the Gryffindor's intelligence chuckled lightly.

"So I feel that I should start talking about something that comes to my head," I persisted. Problem is… I have not a clue what I should babble about! I gazed at myself and others, hoping to find some inspiration for this public speech.

**_If you ever go to make a speech and you have nothing on you, talk about me._**

She had been joking then. But then again… why not? I respired deeply before glancing upwards and plastering a smile onto my face, reminiscing.

"Have you ever thought about what one person influences your life the most? Which one person always was there for you and changed the way you looked at things? Some of you might say it was your brother, or one of your parents. The most influential person in my life was neither.

"If some of you will think back to the summer after fifth year, in which… well, times weren't all that great for me. My godfather had just died, and I found that I had no other family that I was seriously close to. Don't get me wrong, the Weasleys were almost like a family to me… but I always felt like they just weren't close enough. They didn't know much about my parents other than what was heard through the Order. The memorial at the end of summer made the whole grieving worse for me. Until… my godmother arrived. Some of you may know her Delayna Black. Others, you may remember her as the outspoken independent Slytherin named Delayna Warbeck. You might also recognize her from a few special concerts of her little sister, Celestina Warbeck. Nevertheless, to me, she will always be the loving godmother, who always seemed to give the best advice.

"She gave 'tough love', you could say it, but I knew she cared. She comforted me during that whole summer as I mourned for Sirius Black. She herself was grieving, but she decided to put aside her own sadness and to help overcome my despair. She always said I was more important. I never believed her. She would tell me to accept facts as they are in life… never to be modest, but never to brag. She told me to be practical. Accept things for what they are, or fight for something that will benefit the majority, instead of the minority. She was my pillar of support that summer. She helped me become what I am now.

"She always told me that men today wouldn't be what they were if women were not around and vice versa. I completely agree with that. If there were only men in the world, who would knock our egos down a notch?" Chuckling started in the back of the room. "Face it, men, we're egotistical to boot. We're possessive, and when we claim something is ours, we will use fist, feet, and teeth to keep it. The world would be in total chaos." Nods were seen across the Hall. "Women help neutralize things. They're the gentler side of human being, you could say. Most of them, anyways." Here, Harry glanced playfully at the ill-tempered Ginny Weasley. She in turn rolled her eyes. "To make things fair, if the world was ruled by women… forgive me for saying this… but it would also be in chaos. Men and women neutralize each other out, you see?"

Harry took a deep breath. So far, so good.

**_If nobody is asleep, you're doing fine._**

He chuckled mentally, but managed to keep his composure as he continued. "Anyways… Delayna Warbeck-Black was independent and very outgoing. Though I was semi-independent, I was not so outgoing. She helped me become what I am now. A leader and a follower, a warrior and a supporter, and one who can make his own decisions with his own influence.

"So think about it. Who made you what you are now? When you truly think about it, you might realize you've taken this person for granted. Give them a bit more appreciation. I missed the chance to show mine, and I don't want you to do the same thing."

Quietly, he stepped off the platform. **_Hold your head high…_** He clasped his hands in front of him and silently descended from the stage. The Great Hall was in silence. They were stunned of the moving words that he had spoken on that podium.

**_If they don't show appreciation for your words immediately, don't feel bad. They just think too slowly._**

Slowly, one of the people in the audience began clapping. Like the speed of a snail, more hands applauded him. Soon, cheers rose from the crowd. Harry grinned to himself.

_'Thanks, Delayna. You're the best substitute for a mother I could ever ask for.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I lost inspiration for a while, and I decided to write this. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is most delightful to see.

_-- Jeni Black_


End file.
